Didn't See That Coming
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: I was thrown off my balance my an explosion which went off right beside, and I was thrown in the air only to land hard on the ground in ruble. I got up, and saw that the Teen Titans were saving the city, and they needed help, and that was just what I did.


**_Here's my story, enjoy!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Addison Pov.**

It's amazing how quick something can change your life forever, especially when your a 16 year old girl. My life changed one day, I was walking to my best friend's house when I heard a massive explosion, and it was that explosion that forever changed my life.

**Flashback:**

**Adeline was a your average sixteen your old girl. Smart, funny, adorable, skinny.**

** She has my license, but she prefers to walk to get some exercise. **

**She was walking to my best friend's house, when all of a sudden, she hears an explosion coming my way.**

** She tried to escape it, but I wasn't running fast enough, so I got caught in it, and was thrown to the ground.**

** She was out for two hours, and awoke to find that she had abnormal abilities. **

**She assumed it must have been a "big bang" and just carried on to her best friend house acting like nothing had happened. **

**End of Flashback.**

So now, here I am walking home back from Tropical Smoothie with a strawberry banana smoothie, and boy was it good.

I was at a stop light when a fiery explosion went off right beside, making me fly through the air, and spill my smoothie.

I groaned in pain, and got up to see who was the cause of my pain, and lost smoothie.

What I saw was my city's heroes, the Teen Titans, and they were fighting one of their many enemies, Slade.

They looked like the could use some help, so I saw a fire hydrant and made the water come out and made a tidal wave to wash me over to the action.

I bended the water into gigantic solid ice baseball bat.

I swung it, and nailed Slade straight on.

* * *

**Robin Pov.**

We were fighting Slade when he was hit my a gigantic solid ice baseball bat.

The rest of the Titans and I looked to see who had caused it, and saw a sixteen year old girl with blue glowing hands inside the ice, which then turned into water.

The water seemed to do as she wanted, as she put it back in the fire hydrant that she took it from.

Slade ended up disappearing through all the shock, so the Titans and I ended up just going over to the girl.

When we got to her, Beastboy was the first one to talk," Thanks for the assist back there."

"Welcome," she replied.

She had pure blonde hair that was almost white, with light blue streaks going through it.

Her skin tone was fair, and her eyes were seagreen, with a tint of azure in them.

"What's your name," I asked after Beastboy.

"Addison Walker, but I got my Addie," She replied.

"Cool," Cyborg said.

Starfire then said," Friend Addison, we are thankful for your help," as she scooped Addie up in one of her bone- breaking hugs.

"Thanks, Starfire," Addie replied.

"How do you know our names," Beastboy asked her.

"Who doesn't know your names, your the Teen Titans. Your always on the news, and my friends and I love you," she replied in disbelief, yet also high regard.

"You kick but, and I know pretty much everything about you," She told us.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Beastboy told her.

"Your Beastboy, guy who can shape-shift into any animal prehistoric known, and modern and unknown. Your Cyborg, half man half robot, who has sonic canons in his hands. Your Raven, girl who doesn't like to talk much, and likes to be alone. Your Starfire, Tamerian alien, can throw starbolts from her hands, and starbeam from her eyes. Lastly, your Robin, and loves martial arts, and leader if the Teeen Titans," She added.

"Okay, so you know a lot about us," Raven said," doesn't mean we can trust you."

Addie cringed at Raven's harsh words, but Beastboy soon said," You'll get use to it, she's always is like this."

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

"Friend Addison, would you like to become a Titan," Starfire asked with excitement.

"What!!!!" I asked in shock, "You want me to join the Teen Titans!!!"

"Yeah, you have amazing powers, and we could use a girl like you," Cyborg said.

"Alright, I'll join the Teen Titans," Addison replied.

"Welcome new Titan, I hope to spent the time of fun with you at the mall, and the joy of shopping with you," Starfire said hugging Addie again.

"Thank you, Starfire, but can you put me down, your kinda breaking my bones," Addie cried out.

"Oops, sorry, please do not hate me," Starfire said.

"I don't hate you Star, just chillax," Addie told her.

"Chillax?" Cybrog asked.

"Yeah chillax, that's hat I say to all my friends," Addison replied.

"Well alright, the little lady is cool, and has nice words," Cyborg said.

Addison giggled at Cyborg, while Beastboy tried to make her laugh.

"Robin, do you think we can trust her," Raven asked me.

"I don't know Raven, but everybody deserves a chance," I replied to her.

"Yeah, a chance to be another Terra," Raven commented.

At the sound of Terra, Beastboy grew hushed, and all was silent, until Addison made a comment of,"How do you know Terra?"

And with that, everyone grew silent, and stared, just plain stared at her.

How did she know Terra, and what is going to happen, were the thoughts that went through my head, and I was guessing the others as well.

* * *

**_Oh, what is going to happen, do you want me to continue, and please comment on my story, if you don't, well I don't know._**

**_Anyways, goodnight and goodbye for a short while,_**

**_I hope._**

**_Hersheygirl102_**


End file.
